


Пластиковые сны

by Mafalda_Lilas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dystopia, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, Psychology, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Lilas/pseuds/Mafalda_Lilas
Summary: Сказка о высоких технологиях и чувствах.Беты (редакторы): Shangrilla





	Пластиковые сны

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке, но не в строгом соответствии, прошу не судить строго.  
> Работа не совсем в моем обычном духе)

«…Я хочу, чтобы ты целовал мои руки, чтобы ты стонал мое имя, чтобы ты просыпался в моих объятьях…»

Проржавевшая дверь душераздирающе заскрипела, впуская Томаша в загаженный сумрачный подъезд. Он провел в чужих подъездах большую часть своей юности, поэтому у него в уме уже давно сложилась четкая закономерность относительно этих старинных домов центра города. Или они были вылизанными, с иголочки, с консьержем и ковровыми дорожками на лестнице. Или такими, как этот, — с облупившейся штукатуркой и кисловатым запахом плесени и подвальных мышей, со стенами, исписанными поколениями, и поколениями небезобидных зверушек типа самого Томаша.

Он, конечно, уже давно не прятался в чужих подъездах от зимнего холода, когда им с ребятами негде было ни на гитаре поиграть, ни выпить, ни девчонку зажать, и они прокрадывались на чердаки таких вот усталых домов огромными сутулыми длиннопалыми мышами. Или вообще поднимались повыше, по дороге сбивали со стен последние оставшиеся в живых почтовые ящики и усаживались прямо на замызганную лестницу, галантно разложив на ступеньках газеты для своих дам: не садиться же голой задницей, еле скрытой юбкой, прямо на осыпающийся липковатый бетон… И жители таких домов — то ли глухие и ко всему равнодушные, утопившие остатки сознания в дешевом пойле, то ли слишком слабые, трусливые, боящиеся даже носа показать из квартир, чтобы разогнать разбушевавшихся малолеток.

Томаш усмехнулся, поднимаясь по лестнице, — лифт за проволочной сеткой в таких домах не работал по меньшей мере последние лет двадцать. Скользнул ленивым взглядом по расклеенным по стенам объявлениям: от стандартных «продам комнату в этом доме» да магазин Метрикс (самые низкие цены на алкоголь в Вашем районе) до дешевого подключения квартир к киберсети (крыша протекает, судя по воде на ступеньках, но подключить дом к сетке не забыли, вот какие молодцы, наше государство заботится о нас). Взгляд лениво отметил спрятанное в граффити поверх объявлений послание для всех, кто хотел закинуться чем-нибудь более крепким, чем алкоголь. Тоже своего рода реклама товара, если знаешь, как читать. Томаш знал, он ведь вырос в этих кварталах.

Обратил внимание на рекламу «Забывайки» рядом с почтовыми ящиками, которые по старой памяти чуть не сшиб на землю, только в последний момент сообразил, что он здесь не для того, чтобы крушить и нажираться в чужом подъезде. «ЗабывайКорпорейшн — мы сотрем все, что вы хотите забыть!». Броское объявление с выпуклым, крутящим глазами и довольным смайликом предлагало стереть из памяти клиента любые события, которые кажутся ему травмирующими. Томаш хмыкнул — указанная цена за услугу (со скидкой!) вызывала нервную судорогу. Нашли где повесить объявление, молодцы. Если бы у кого-то из местных и нашлись бы Такие деньги, они бы предпочли купить себе три ящика водки и реально обо всем забыть и без всяких «новейших нейропрограммирующих систем», как гласило объявление.

Поднявшись на третий этаж, Томаш без труда нашел нужную квартиру — здесь на дверях еще кое-где сохранились латунные таблички с номерами. Постучал и по тому, как покачнулась дверь, понял, что она не заперта. Оставалось только потянуть за облупленную ручку и войти внутрь, так что парень замер, перебарывая нахлынувшую растерянность. Сомнения в правильности своего решения сгустились.

Объявление и короткая переписка, последовавшая за ним, давали весьма исчерпывающие рекомендации по поиску нужной квартиры, но не давали никаких подсказок к тому, как вести себя после того, как откроешь нужную, мягко скрипнувшую дверь и войдешь в полутемный коридор за ней.

Томаш пошел на свет. Хоть он и отметил, что в квартирке чище, чем обычно бывает в таких домах, все равно не разулся — ему все еще казалось, что он по какой-то странной ошибке забрел вовсе не туда, куда планировал попасть.

То самое светлое помещение, куда он шагнул из сумерек коридора, оказалось кухней. В углу шумела колонка, где-то жалобно попискивали разрядившиеся очки для доступа в сеть, дребезжал старенький холодильник. А в углу, привалившись к его желто-снежному боку, сидел он. Вернее, Томаш мог только предполагать, что эта длинная фигура — тот самый человек, который оставил сообщение.

Тот сидел неудобно настолько, что любое нормальное человеческое существо сломалось бы трижды, если бы попыталось повторить эту позу. Ужасающе, но почти изящно. Весь из ломаных белых и черных линий. Черные волосы, почти скрывающие безразличное лицо с прикрытыми глазами; бледная кожа шеи; черный ворот водолазки; длинное, тонкое, костлявое тело, обтянутое черной тканью; бледные руки… Отталкивающе-подвижные, похожие на двух пауков с несуразно тонкими лапками.

О том, что владелец квартиры почувствовал его присутствие, можно было догадаться только по замедляющемуся ритму постукивания его пальцев по рассохшемуся подоконнику. Когда Томаш нерешительно застыл в дверном проеме, щурясь от весеннего яркого света, льющегося в окна, эти бледные пауки замерли совсем.

Он был темен, как черная дыра, поглощающая свет. Были все основания считать его отталкивающим, но Томашу, как ни странно, вовсе так не казалось. Как минимум он подсознательно уважал этого странного человека за его бессмысленную отвагу. Осознанно публиковать такое каждый божий день в киберсетке их района — опасного района, где угробить могли за один неправильный взгляд? Для этого нужно было или обладать недюжинной отвагой, или очень хотеть побыстрее умереть.

Томаш помнил не раз и не два, когда двух парней, осмелившихся взяться за руки в каком-нибудь темном проулке между запустелыми домами, находили потом на пустыре на окраине изувеченными и мертвыми. Он не только знал лично тех, кто это сделал, но и сам участвовал в этом несколько раз. А теперь вот сам пришел по объявлению…

— Твои тапки стоят в коридоре, — сухо приказал темный, отправляя Томаша обратно в сумеречные недра коридора. Тапки нашлись на удивление быстро — вероятно, хозяин квартиры готовился к приходу гостей. Да и по размеру подошли, что с Томашем нечасто случалось, — лапища у него была ого-го.

Сидящий медленно поднял голову, и, только встретившись взглядом с его бесцветными серыми глазами, Томаш понял, что не так уж и ошибся в своих умозаключениях: со скуластого равнодушного лица на него смотрели холодные пустые глаза психопата, который равноценно мог пырнуть ножом и другого, и себя. Перед Томашем был человек, способный на все, и это однозначно обещало добавить перчика в нынешний вечер.

Парень молча кивнул в сторону свободного кривоватого табурета в углу, явно предлагая своему гостю присесть, что Томаш и сделал, предварительно подтащив его поближе. Колченогие ножки забавно спотыкались о выбоины в древнем кафеле, отвлекая Томаша от смутного чувства неловкости. Присел. Помявшись, обтер об свои потрепанные джинсы ладонь и протянул руку темноволосому парню, который не спешил начинать диалог.

— Тишь, — неожиданно для самого себя Томаш представился своим уличным погонялом. Как будто спешил напомнить себе, для чего он здесь, потому что блеклый взгляд этого долговязого типа каким-то неожиданным образом гипнотизировал его.

Он был холоден и абсолютно пуст, но все же парню удалось успеть разглядеть секундный всплеск боли в его глазах. Поймать то мгновение, когда лед его блеклых глаз затуманился и пошел рябью, чтобы вскоре застыть снова.

— Михале, — помедлив, представился тот, равнодушно вкладывая свою холодную ладонь в его руку. Прикосновение руки-паука отнюдь не показалось Томашу противным, наоборот, будто тронуло какую-то тонко дрожащую в сердце струну.

— А рисковый ты чувак, Михале. Редко кто осмелится вот прям так искать себе… — Тишь не придумал, как обозначить «постельного партнера» менее топорно. В голове крутилось слово на «ё»(.ря), но его он тоже не решился произнести. Все-таки он пришел сюда как один из этих ё, откликнувшись на объявление. Так что, неловко помолчав, он продолжил: — И это в нашем-то ублюдском городе! Да еще и адрес свой сразу дал…

Михале пожал плечами, продолжая гипнотизировать Тиша своими холодными рыбьими глазами. Скривил губы, облизнул их, будто пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. Уселся ровнее, открыл дверцу холодильника, достал с полки запотевшую бутылку любимой водки Томаша. Разлил по пыльным стопкам, одну подтолкнул Тиши, равнодушно осушил свою, даже не предлагая своему гостю чокнуться.

Тишь никогда особо не копался в себе: захотелось поесть — поел, загрустил — начистил кому-нибудь рыло да прибухнул. Понравилась девчонка — уломал и получил от нее все, что нужно. У него с постельными делами проблем особых не было — вроде и лицом вышел, и складно говорить как-никак, а умел. Но здесь, в этих облупленных стенах, ему начинало хотеться чего-то совсем другого. И он пока не понимал — чего. Выпитая стопка тоже не очень помогала сконцентрироваться и разобраться в себе.

— А чего мне бояться?.. — наконец ответил Михале, потирая дыру, явно прожжённую бычком, кончиком пальца, будто стараясь стереть ее с клеенки. — Видел объявление между этажами?

— Про дурь? Ты что, из этих? — Тишь сделал неопределенный жест рукой в сторону своего локтя, намекая на любителей пустить себе яд по вене. Находиться в одном помещении с одним из этих было противно, да и опасно: мало ли какой заразы его собеседник нахватался и насколько она может быть серьёзной.

Михале брезгливо отмахнулся, демонстративно закатывая тугие рукава своей водолазки, чтобы показать вены в изгибах локтей. Доказать хотел, что он чист. Тишь, конечно, вовсе не об этом подумал, когда увидел обнаженную бледную кожу его предплечий и темные голубоватые прожилки вен на запястьях. Аж мурашки у него по спине пробежали, если честно.

— Я о «Забывайке», — вернул его к реальности голос Михе. — Предлагают забыть все, что тебя не устраивает.

— Видел, — кивнул Тишь, не до конца понимая, к чему его собеседник клонит. Михале задумчиво барабанил по клеенке кончиками пальцев, обдумывая что-то неведомое. А когда наконец заговорил, голос его был таким тихим, что Тишь и не сразу сообразил и начал слушать.

— …Вышел за дверь и стер меня…

Теперь Тишь понял, откуда в квартире хлипкого на вид Михаля взялись такие слоновьи тапки. Остались от предыдущего постояльца. Кого-то, кто мало того что кинул его, так еще и стер все свои воспоминания о совместно проведенном времени. Чтоб ни искорки узнавания не мелькнуло бы при случайной встрече.

И этот кто-то был настолько близок Михале, что тот теперь ничего не боялся, потому что уже потерял самое важное. И все же Михе не был похож на суицидника, смирившегося и безропотно ищущего смерти.

Тишь подтянул к себе запотевшую бутылку и нахально, без какого бы то ни было разрешения со стороны хозяина дома разлил горячительное по стопкам. Он все еще был уверен, что ничто не справляется с сердечной анестезией лучше, чем алкоголь. Михе такому самоуправству возражать не стал, покорно отлепил свою рюмку от ветхой клеенки, готовый выпить. Лица его не было видно в тенях — слишком уж ослепительно светило за его спиной солнце, бликуя в длинной висячей сережке в его ухе.

Томашу искренне было жаль своего собеседника — в том, чтобы быть брошенным, приятного мало, его и самого девчонки бросали не единожды, и даже притом, что ни одну из них он особо не любил, это было противно. Противно…

Тишь ухмыльнулся шальной мысли. Утешитель из него был ниже среднего, а вот шутник неплохой. А гнетущую атмосферу на залитой радостным солнечным светом кухоньке срочно требовалось разбить, пускай даже глупой шуткой.

— А что, значится, с тобой настолько херово, что хочется потом башку себе прополоскать? — поинтересовался он у Михе. Тот откинулся на спинку стула, выходя из тени, и удивленно вскинул бровь — вероятно, он и сам ожидал неловких утешений, а не грубоватых шуточек.

— Останешься — узнаешь, — ровно произнес бледный хрыч, — а если все пройдет плохо — ты знаешь, как обо всем забыть.

Оба синхронно ухмыльнулись. Сердце Тиши глухо толкнулось в ребра — он впервые видел улыбку Михе, и идея «остаться и узнать» начинала казаться все менее глупой. Они чокнулись, выпили и немного помолчали.

— Ушел и хер с ним. Не трать свое время на всяких оглоедов, — Тишь решительно накрыл ладонью нервную паучью лапу Михаля. Тот вырываться не стал, замер покорно, только слегка головой мотнул и уставился на грязненькую стену, на выцветших обоях которой солнечные зайчики играли в пятнашки. Тишь легонько погладил большим пальцем его запястье с бьющейся жилкой пульса.

Он только сейчас постепенно начал понимать, чего (и кого) именно хочет он. Это было странно, это было совсем не тем, за чем он пришел сюда, но какая, к черту, была разница.

— И зачем тебе тогда эти объявления? Хочешь, чтобы тебя пришили и окончили твои страдания? — поинтересовался Томаш, протягивая руку и убирая Михалю за ухо выбившуюся прядь смоляных волос. Михале, как дикий кот, жадно подался щекой к ласкающей его ладони. Покачал головой, отвергая подобное объяснение. Попытался ответить, но его голос сорвался так, что ему пришлось сначала откашляться.

— Жду его, — и тут же пояснил, поскольку яснее не стало, — он однажды пришел ко мне по этому объявлению. Может, придет снова: он ведь все забыл.

— Какой резон тебе в этом слабаке, чтобы так собой рисковать? — возмутился Томаш, грозно нахмурившись. — Он ушел и тапки свои оставил. Зато пришел я, и тапки мне впору.

Почему-то раскрасневшегося от выпитого, угловатого Михе хотелось защищать и от всех придурков, и от его собственной дурости. Заменить в его памяти всех предыдущих «ё» собой. Своим телом, своими руками… своими тапками.

— А я ничуть не хуже, а то и лучше, уверяю тебя, — самодовольно подытожил Тишь, поймав растерянный взгляд Михале. Тишь теперь как будто видел кого-то теплого и мягкого за его острыми углами и холодной сталью глаз.

Михале невесело хмыкнул. Накрыл его руку своей на мгновение, пока неловко поднимался со стула, разминая затекшие в неудобной позе ноги.

— Я ведь знаю, зачем ты пришел…

Томаш невольно поднялся следом. Он успел настолько привыкнуть к ощущению его пальцев в своей ладони, что без них его накрывала какая-то неясная мутная тоска.

— «Отмудохать пидора», или как там ты это называешь? Выслужиться перед своей стаей, получить звездочку на воображаемые погоны. Правая рука самого Бизона снова отличился. Думаешь, я не знаю? Думаешь, в первый раз? — голос Михале был жутковато-ровным, практически призрачным. — Ну так давай покончим с этим скорее.

Они стояли лицом к лицу на расстоянии шага, но дистанция между ними была куда как больше. Золотая висючка заполошно покачивалась в ухе Михале, и Томаш неосознанно протянул к ней руку. Дотянуться не удалось — худощавая рука Михе оказалась неожиданно сильной и цепкой и перехватила его запястье на подлете.

Судя по тому, с какой уверенностью было произнесено имя их главаря, Томаш был не первым, кто наведывался в эту квартирку, прочитав злосчастное объявление.

Томаш хотел бы сказать, что он пришел вовсе не за этим, что обвинения Михе лживы. Что он пришел не для того, чтобы сломать, уничтожить, растерзать и одновременно сделать полезное дело, трудное, но благое — вычеркнуть одного из «этих», сократить позорный список неугодных жителей их района на одно имя. Но это было бы ложью, и они оба это понимали.

Но так же было бы ложью сказать, что он хочет сделать это до сих пор. Пальцы Михе были такими холодными на его теплой коже, да его всего хотелось согреть. Желание уничтожить наглого говномеса, давно потухшее в его душе, переродилось и расцвело желанием защитить. Стать последним, кто вошел в эту дверь, чтобы сломать Михале или воспользоваться им и забыть.

Тишь не привык копаться в себе — решил не раздумывать и сейчас. Причины и следствия — какой в них толк, если все сложилось так, как сложилось. Сейчас главным было не упустить то, что происходило между ними: зыбкое и странное.

В памяти всплыла одна из фраз того самого объявления, из-за которого он и пришел сюда. «Я хочу, чтобы ты целовал мои руки». Он перехватил его руку своей и поднес мраморно-бледные паучьи пальцы к своим губам.

***  
Царящий в соседней комнатенке полумрак, созданный проржавевшими косыми ставнями, сглаживал острую неприглядность быта в доме, давно просящемся под снос. Потеки воды из-под крыши (а квартирка располагалась на последнем этаже) щедро расписывали выцветшие обои. Из обстановки вообще был только притулившийся в углу комнаты шкаф, видавший еще позапрошлый век, да куцый матрас на полу, на который они оба и рухнули, не разрывая поцелуя. Томаш при этом больно врезался в пол локтем, а сверху еще и был придавлен костистым, но неожиданно тяжелым Михале.

Краем глаза он успел заметить еще какую-то темную приспособу в углу, но ее предназначение оставалось для него неясным до того момента, как Михе пошарил вокруг матраса и, приподняв его голову, всадил какую-то хрень в основание его шеи.

Штуковина в углу вспыхнула зеленоватым холодным сиянием, а через мгновение мир вокруг Тиши померк, оставив того в пустоте. Только увидев перед глазами пробегающие строки кода загрузки, он сообразил, что Михале подключил его к своему порту электроснов.

Тишь уже несколько лет мечтал попробовать эту новомодную дрянь — электросны были чем-то вроде наркоты, только в дюжину раз дороже и абсолютно безвредными для организма. Они собирали вокруг себя множество баек: говорили, например, что фантазии, загруженные в нее, кажутся более плотными и реальными, чем сама реальность, или о том, что подсаживаются на нее не менее крепко, чем на настоящую наркоту. В мире снов каждый мог стать кем угодно, оказаться где угодно, ничего не бояться. Ну, кроме разве что того, что, пока ты валяешься в отключке во сне, в реале  
твой схрон найдут, выебут тебя или вообще выпотрошат, и ты помрешь прямо на том райском облаке, на которое себя загрузил.

Но, несмотря на весь риск, Тиши всегда было до крайности любопытно попробовать, но у него никак не получалось — установка пускай и стоила вполне подъемную сумму (а вот картриджи к ней — как шасси боинга), но все-таки требовала определенных условий. Например, своего более-менее постоянного угла, где Тишь мог бы расслабиться и не бояться получить перо под ребра, пока будет витать в мире грез. Таскать же эту установку из схрона в схрон казалось Тиши неимоверной глупостью.

Но даже и это не было единственной проблемой. Для синхрона с устройством требовалось установить определенный разъем в основании шеи, а операция требовала и времени, и денег, и последующего ухода, иначе порт начинал отторгаться. И Тишь, хоть убей, не мог вспомнить, когда он умудрился всю эту херобору над собой учинить.

Нет, он, конечно, бывал вмазанным, да кто из их шайки не бывал, но чтоб забыть неделю своей бесценной удивительной жизни — такого с ним еще не случалось. Да и то, что происходило сейчас, было тем еще приключением — погруженный в программу, он был практически беззащитен перед оставшимся в реальности Михалем, которого знал от силы пару часов.

От размышлений Томаша отвлекло появление всего вокруг. Обрисовался луг, в точности похожий на тот, за бабушкиным домом, в деревне, где он проводил в детстве все лето. Теплый ветерок игриво ерошил короткие волоски у него на затылке, а сам он лежал на пледе среди высокой травы. Томаш покрутил стебелек в пальцах, потом прикоснулся к пледу — разница между иллюзией и реальностью все-таки была, пускай и ощущалась на самой границе чувств. Плед, расстеленный на земле, был продолжением того колючего безобразия, что закрывало щербатый матрас на полу квартиры Михаля, потому был чуть более плотным, чуть более настоящим. Иногда Тиши удавалось сконцентрироваться на ощущении этой чуть более реальности и на секунду увидеть комнату за пределами проекции.

Впрочем, поэкспериментировать ему не дали: на его коленях мягко материализовалась какая-то голая телка. Тишь нахмурился — неужели Михе толкнул его в какой-то стремный порно-сон, а сам пока в реальности что сделает: сдаст главе враждующей группировки? Прирежет или просто трахнет? Хотя, конечно, зачем трахать бессознательного того, кто и в сознании с тобой готов переспать.

Бабенка, надо сказать, была на редкость отвратная: плоскогрудая, тощая, длинная, размалеванная по самое не балуй. Еще и с пирсингом в сосках. Она была последним существом на планете, которое он стал бы трахать. У него даже член, раззадоренный быстрым петтингом в коридоре, начал опадать.

А под пальцами Тиши, когда он перехватил ее руки, на запястьях сумасшедше бился пульс, и тонкая прохладная кожа под позвякивающими браслетами была такой же настоящей, как и плед, на котором они лежали.

— Михале? — изумленно поинтересовался парень и, наткнувшись на ее насмешливый льдистый взгляд, осознал, что не ошибся. Бабенка похотливо закусила губу и, кивнув, многообещающе повела бедрами. — Это что за еб твою мать?

Когда Тишь прищуривался, концентрируясь на покалывании пледа под ладонями, он видел перед собой реального Михале — того, который привел его сюда. Бледного и тонкого, с этими его кругами под глазами и ужасающими паучьими пальцами, которые такое умели вытворять, что Тишь себе губу до крови чуть не прокусил по дороге до матраса. Живого, реального Михале, оставшегося в комнате с грязными стенами. Того, кого он безудержно хотел прямо сейчас.

От этих стараний проекция вокруг них шла рябью, как грязная лужа, в которую кто-то кинул камень.

— Не ломай программу, — приказала стремная баба, недовольно приподнимая бровь так, как это сделал бы Михале, и заерзала на его бедрах, устраиваясь поудобнее, — ну и чем тебе Мишель не угодила? Я ее месяц писал!

Томаш воззрился на девицу с большим пиететом. Пускай и такую стремную, но Михале ее запрограммировал сам, а это не каждый бы смог — писатели электроснов ценились на вес золота. Это вызывало уважение. Тишь в принципе уважал людей, которые были умнее его, так что ехидные комментарии о сомнительных внешних качествах Мишель застряли у него в горле.

— Тем, что мне нравишься ты, и хочу я тебя, а не какую-то там бабу, — рявкнул Тишь и, только озвучив, понял, что не соврал. Он действительно хотел именно Михале, без всяких прикрас. Какой был смысл ставить теперь перед глазами заслонки, притворяться, что он, как обычно, с девушкой, а не с парнем, если именно парень дрочил ему в коридоре и именно на парня у него стояло так, что живот сводило от предвкушения.

Стремная Мишель тяжело вздохнула, кивком головы вызвала какую-то сложную панель настроек, пощелкала какие-то пункты и превратилась в абсолютно голого Михале.

— Если бы я знал, что ты такой впертый баран, не стал хотя бы раздеваться полностью, — вздохнул он, судорожно пытаясь вытащить руки из захвата Тиши, чтобы прикрыть ладонями свой полувозбужденный член. — Отпусти! Говорят, таких убежденных гетерастов, как ты, больше всего шокирует вид члена партнера.

Томаш, на мгновение потерявший самообладание, оказавшись между бедер длинного бледного изящного красивого Михаля, растерянно выпустил его ладони из захвата. Не потому, что хотел, чтобы тот прикрылся наконец, а чтобы прикасаться к этому изящному бледному телу не только взглядом. Скользнул ладонями по татуировке, ведущей к низу его живота, поиграл с колечками в сосках (Мишель ушла, а пирсинг остался). Отступившее при встрече с Мишель возбуждение снова начало возвращаться.

Повинуясь инстинктам, Тишь грубовато притянул недовольного и, кажется, смущенного этим осмотром парня к себе за шею. Мазнул по его губам жестким, но многообещающим поцелуем. Зрачки Михале расширились от возбуждения и предвкушения, Тишь понимал: он ведь и сам ощущал себя примерно так же.

Сейчас, все еще сжимая ладонью его горло, Тишь ощущал под пальцами биение пульса. В этом жесте была какая-то особая интимность — Тиши достаточно было сжать пальцы посильнее, и Михале уже больше никого и никогда бы не соблазнил.

— Я уже все увидел, и плоскогрудая баба меня шокировала сильнее, — интонации осипшего голоса Томаша могли быть сколь угодно насмешливыми, но и в нем уже слышалось накатывающее мягким рокотом возбуждение, — зачем было делать ее такой… невыдающейся?

Михе перебросил копну волос на другое плечо, подставляясь то поглаживающей, то сжимающейся на его горле руке, глянул на Томаша из-под ресниц, поддаваясь и ниже склоняясь над ним.

— Модель в проекции не должна сильно отличаться от исходных данных, иначе не получится получить удовольствие… — вполне серьезно начал объяснять он, но осекся, когда теплые губы Тиши прикоснулись к его подбородку.

— Этого мы точно совсем не хотим, — мурлыкнул Тишь, целуя его снова, теперь уже более обстоятельно. Пару минут спустя, когда паучьи пальцы Михе скользнули к его ширинке и добрались до члена за ней, тот нахмурился, взвешивая его на ладони.

— Ты помнишь, что я сказал? — поинтересовался он, похабно поводя бедрами, но вид при этом имел несколько недовольный, что у Томаша мелькнула шальная мысль: «Выгонит ведь сейчас из квартиры к херам собачьим голого или придушит его там, в реальности, где их тела сплелись на древнем матрасе в полуразрушенном доме».

— Что именно? — сдавленно поинтересовался Тишь, которому больших усилий стоило сдерживаться, да еще и вести светскую беседу, пока прохладная ладонь ласкала его там, внизу, щедро размазывая смазку по коже.

— Что модель должна совпадать по габаритам с исходными данными, иначе ты не получишь удовольствия, — по холодным тонким губам Михале скользнула ехидная ухмылка, — так что тебе лучше закончить представлять, что у тебя конский елдак.

— Сочту это комплиментом, — ухмыльнулся ему в ответ Томаш, затыкая его от очередных ехидных комментариев самым естественным для этого способом — поцелуем.

Теплый июльский ветерок мягко перебирал пряди степных трав над их головами, донося откуда-то издалека запах покоса, топящихся печей да звуки деревенского полдня. Место было именно таким, как Тишь его помнил, но сейчас здесь все было иначе, потому что с ним был Михе.

Да что уж там — не с ним, а прямо под ним, метался по покрывалу, сбивчиво целовал его скулы, обхватывал бедрами за талию, цеплялся своими костистыми пальцами за его плечи. Сдавленно шипел, когда Тишь неудачно толкался бедрами, и так сжимал его острыми коленями за бока, что наверняка оставлял синяки.

Тишь первое время все никак не мог приноровиться и к плоской груди партнера, и к тому, насколько узко и жарко у Михе внутри, и к тому, что тот, кажется, мог своими пальцами легко сломать Тиши ключицу, если бы тот сделал что-нибудь, что ему пришлось бы не по душе. Но даже к чужому члену в своей ладони ему оказалось не так уж сложно привыкнуть.

Он не сразу заметил, что Михале отдается ему с каким-то надрывом, не сразу разглядел тоску в его взгляде за полуприкрытыми ресницами.

Михе весь был будто из ломаных линий: выступающие ребра, скулы, локти. Он не стремился, как сам Тишь, к тихой гавани обоюдного оргазма, а хотел сломаться об него еще больше. Царапался и вгрызался, до крови кусал и свои губы, и ладонь Томаша, которой тот пытался зажать его рот.

И, пускай до этого ему удавалось казаться холодным, пустым и равнодушным, сейчас Тишь видел, как внутри него беснуется и пляшет боль. Томаш, кажется, сейчас нужен был ему, только чтобы утолить это страдание, — что ж, он был вполне к этому готов. Он вообще умел с легкостью играть любую роль, которая ему выпадала: крупного воротилы в опасной шайке, «рубаха-парня» для своих ребят, теперь вот — случайного любовника, который и нужен-то был Михале только для того, чтобы утолить боль по кому-то непришедшему. Тому, для кого было оставлено объявление.

Тишь так хорошо умел играть роли, что даже не вздрогнул, когда Михе, седлающий его бедра, потянулся, при этом не слезая полностью с его члена, и отправил свои пальцы-пауки в поиски чего-то неведомого по покрывалу. Повозившись, вытащил откуда-то опасное лезвие. Паучьи пальцы тут же окрасились алым, но добычу свою не выпустили.

— Режь! — приказал он Тиши и, всучив лезвие ему, повернулся к нему плечом. Михале пристально и равнодушно следил за ним, слизывая кровь с кончиков пальцев. Тело его будто жило отдельной жизнью — сладострастно изгибалось, принимая любовника, а глаза оставались все такими же пустыми.

Тишь уже давно заметил череду ровных шрамов на его плече — они слишком ровные для того, чтобы быть памятью о драке. Скорее они были похожи на метки, зарубки на дереве, Тишь насчитал их восемь или девять, прежде чем наотмашь саданул по бледной коже, оставляя еще один. Предыдущие рубцы залил алый поток.

Михале выгнулся на нем, сжимая его член внутри себя, его бока — коленями, а его лицо — окровавленными руками, кончая и одновременно целуя. Губы его стали цвета вишен, и Томаш лениво подумал, что ему пошла бы помада этого оттенка, а затем отправился за ним следом, просто не выдержав больше этой сумасшедшей гонки.

Когда все затихло, Михе отключил программу и отвернулся к стене, накинув на бедра край покрывала. То ли просто устал, то ли хотел, чтобы Томаш ушел. Но Томашу почему-то хотелось остаться еще ненадолго, пускай по блеклым отсветам за ставнями он и понимал, что, пока они были в симуляции, уже начало смеркаться.

Обнял Михале со спины, укладываясь большой чайной ложечкой и стараясь не придавить змеящиеся по постели темные пряди его спутавшихся волос. Почему-то теперь еще больше, чем раньше, ему хотелось защищать и оберегать это удивительное существо, способное дойти до такого черного безумия, вернуться обратно и улечься спать как ни в чем не бывало.

Он хотел сделать так, чтобы в жизни Михе больше не было такого всепоглощающего горя, как то, что владело им сейчас. Да что уж там — был готов найти и кишки выпустить этому уроду, стершему Михале. Только в конечном счете это ведь ничего бы не изменило.

— Блять, везде эти волосы, — буркнул наконец, кажется, укладываясь удобно. Поцеловал Михале в выступающую бледную лопатку, обожженную колючим пледом, — все-таки их упражнения были слишком интенсивными для столь неуютной постели. Стер пятнышки крови с его плеча — в отличие от проекции, в реальности ее было совсем немного.

Ему еще нигде не было так уютно, как в этой постели, в которой где-то спрятан стратегический запас острых лезвий. Это место никак не могло казаться безопасным, но он не испытывал ни малейшего страха и в итоге расслабился настолько, что даже глаза начали слипаться.

Михале, поерзав, развернулся к нему лицом, улегся на его руку, придвигаясь поближе, нос к носу. В глазах его светились теплые искорки, а губы изогнулись в полуулыбке.

— Ощущение от волос очень трудно прописать в коде, — пояснил он таким тоном, как будто это все объясняло. Осоловевший Тишь, конечно же, ничего не понял, не сразу осознал, что это ответ на его неизвестно насколько давно поданную реплику. — Это нужно для Мишель, для ее волос.

— В жопу эту твою Мишель! Она тебе нужна, чтобы трахаться со всякими… всякими… — Тишь возмущенно не мог подобрать нужного слова. Слово на «ё» снова не подходило: оно означало бы, что он тоже один из этих, случайных, временных. А он хотел обладать Михале не только сейчас, не только физически, а полностью и насовсем.

И Томаш не мог позволить никому завладеть тем, что почему-то стало таким нужным ему самому.

— Гнусными педиками? — ехидно закончил фразу Михе, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо и замирая так. Тишь перестал видеть его лицо, зато теперь ощущал зябнущей кожей руки его теплое дыхание.

— Именно. Но никаким другим гнусным педикам я теперь не позволю к тебе прикасаться. У тебя теперь есть я, — самоуверенно начал Тишь и покрепче притянул его к себе, будто вжимая в себя, стараясь пометить, как свою собственность, — а мне не нужна никакая Мишель, мне нужен ты.

Михале хмыкнул. По крайней мере, Тиши так показалось, ибо нервно дернулись его плечи и жаркий судорожный выдох обжег грудь.

Уточнить причину веселья он не успел — где-то далеко, в кармане джинсов, призывно завибрировал коммуникатор. Тишь принял вызов, нажав на кнопку встроенной в сережку гарнитуры, — Бизон был не тем человеком, чьи вызовы стоило игнорировать. Молча выслушал, коротко отозвался, что скоро будет, нехотя и с сожалением отстранился от замершего и снова будто заледеневшего Михале.

Только-только ему начало казаться, что удалось растопить лед, все моментально вернулось на круги своя. Впрочем, Тишь не склонен был переживать по этому поводу — не сегодня так завтра ему удастся прогнать из глаз Михе эту пожирающую его тоску, удастся отогреть его в своих объятиях.

— Убери это ебучее объявление, пока тебя не отпиздили, — прыгая по комнате в одном носке, раздавал указания Тишь, — ты теперь под моей защитой. И волосы подстриги: Мишель нам больше не понадобится. Я приду в четверг, самое позднее — в субботу.

Он замер в дверях комнаты уже полностью одетый, обутый, готовый к очередной сходке у Бизона. Даже свое свирепое выражение лица уже подготовил, чтобы запугивать мелкую ночную шушеру. Но все равно боялся того, что Михале скажет больше не приходить.

Тот молчал, свернувшись на смятой постели клубком, только повыше натянул плед. Зябко подтянул к себе колени, произнес ломко и сухо, как в самом начале их знакомства:

— Не придешь, — обреченно и уверенно.

И Тишь, уже опаздывающий, наклонился и коротко чмокнул его в щеку, а потом выскользнул за дверь, какой-то счастливо-уверенный, готовый доказать что угодно всем и каждому, всему миру. В том числе и Михале, который усомнился в его возвращении.

На лестнице за дверью царила непроглядная тьма. Пока он собирался, на город окончательно опустилась ночь, а многие и многие поколения таких ублюдков, как он, прошедшие через этот подъезд, доказали нерентабельность вкручивания новых лампочек — все равно ведь разобьют, чтобы уютнее было шебуршаться в темноте, как стае голодных крыс.

Томаша охватил какой-то смутный и вязкий страх. Сколько раз он сам вот так подкарауливал со своей шайкой противника в тенях грязной лестничной клетки, ожидая часами, пока тот натрахается со своей кралей. Это было похоже на ловлю на живца — после секса все всегда были такими беззащитными и слабыми, плакали и униженно умоляли не пытать их баб у них на глазах. Только сейчас, когда у Тиши появился (чуть ли не впервые в жизни) тот, кого он хотел защитить, он понял, насколько это страшно — бояться не только за себя.

У Томаша было достаточно влиятельных врагов, которых он мог сегодня привести к этой двери. Поэтому с каждой секундой, проведенной в темноте подъезда, тени вокруг него становились все гуще, сердце стучало все чаще.

Одного только того, что они педики, было достаточно, чтобы загрызть их обоих по законам стаи. Скольких избитых сворой до комы он сам сбросил с края того обрыва за недостроем. Их никто не искал, по ним никто не плакал, а теперь Тишь сам стал одним из этих.

Он спускался все ниже, еле ощутимо прикасаясь ладонью к загаженным липким стенам, чтобы не потерять в темноте ориентир. Он не брезговал — дети улиц уже в первый десяток лет утрачивали способность чем-либо брезговать, просто хотел иметь две свободные руки на случай внезапного нападения.

Да что там чужаки или мелкая вражеская шушера — у него теперь был порт, позволяющий напрямую подключиться к мозгу. Это означало, что, когда Бизону опять ударит моча в голову и он прикажет вскрыть и просмотреть черепушки всех своих приспешников, Тишь пойдет на процедуру в первых рядах на правах правой руки и самого близкого советника. Бизон-то всяко не будет милосердным к педикам, если узнает. Томаш не раз и не два был свидетелем его изощренных пыток.

В подъезде было тихо, где-то пролетом выше, у двери на чердак, звонко капала вода с протекающей крыши в подставленную бесхозную тару. Томаш спускался всего-то с третьего этажа, но ему казалось, что он спускается в темные потемки своей души. Тайные страхи, жестокость, отсутствие анонимности, тысяча крысиных глаз, следящих жадно за каждым его шагом и ожидающих одного только промаха для расправы над ним и над человеком, который так быстро стал ему близок.

С каждой оставленнной позади ступенькой он все больше понимал, что не сможет защитить ни себя, ни Михале. Как бы он ни бахвалился и на что бы ни надеялся, все его расчеты упирались в тупик, из которого не было спасения. Томашу никогда не было так страшно и так безысходно. В склизкой темноте начинало мерещиться чужое дыхание, биение собственного сердца отдавалось в ушах тысячей барабанов.

К концу спуска страх обуял его настолько, что, когда пальцы наткнулись на какую-то подозрительную выпуклость, упруго отозвавшуюся на его прикосновение, психанул и сорвался на бег, выбив хлипкую дверь подъезда с плеча. Залитая жидким светом фонарей улица была пустынна — никакой своры, поджидающей загнанного зверя, только звонкая капель подтаявшего снега и свежий весенний ветер.

С детства привыкнув смотреть своим страхам в лицо, Тишь вытащил из кармана фонарик (и чего только не вспомнил о нем раньше). Вернулся обратно в подъезд, чтобы посмотреть, что же его так напугало. Пошарил жидким бледным лучом по стенам и наткнулся взглядом на выпуклый хохочущий смайлик с рекламного плаката.

Тишь сначала хмыкнул, а потом и вовсе расхохотался облегченно в смрадной темени, упершись руками в колени, — он распсиховался, как идиот, от нелепой рекламы «Забывайки».

***

Ветхий подъезд, сорванные почтовые ящики, грязная лестница, третий этаж. Томаш снова был не в духе, как и всегда в последнее время: война за передел района перешла из подпольной в активную фазу, ему теперь постоянно приходилось быть начеку. Дверь нужной квартиры скрипнула и приоткрылась.

Залитая летним припекающим солнцем комната, темный силуэт на подоконнике. Весь из ломаных белых и черных линий. Черные короткие волосы, бритые синеватые виски в паутинке вен, безразличное лицо с прикрытыми глазами, бледная кожа шеи, черный ворот футболки, длинные тонкие руки с зарубками на левом плече. Одна из них была еще свежей. Слишком ровные для того, чтобы быть наказанием, они скорее были похожи на зарубки на стене одиночной камеры, отмечающие бег времени для заключенного.

— Как тебе моя новая стрижка? — поинтересовался тот, высокий и тощий, спрыгивая с подоконника.

Тишь замялся: если честно, ему на стрижку этого странного типа было абсолютно плевать. Он пришел сюда не для того, чтобы им любоваться. Да и, если уж на то пошло, и старой-то стрижки он не видел, так что сравнивать ему было не с чем.

— Ты меня, наверное, с кем-то путаешь. Я по объявлению.

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку в работе фигурируют свидания "вслепую", я призываю членов ЛГБТ-сообщества быть аккуратнее с такими встречами, особенно (!) если вас зовут к себе в гости. Я сама чуть не попалась, хорошо, что моя психологиня меня вовремя предостерегла. Больше инфо тут: https://vk.com/comingoutspb?w=wall-2352211_35374
> 
> Любите и будьте любимыми!


End file.
